Salvando la Navidad
by rox siniestra
Summary: Ryuga obtuvo algo que no esperaba para la Navidad, y con ayuda de Yuki y Kenta debe solucionar un enorme dilema. ¿Qué puede pasar con un Santa gruñón y dos duendes que sienten que su vida esta por acabar? Solo resta desear que esta sea una Feliz Navidad.


**Jo jo jo~ Feliz Noche Buena o Navidad depende de cuando estén leyendo este hermoso y tierno regalo que les estoy dando. Verán... Tal vez a todo mundo no le pude dar las gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mi desde el año pasado hasta este año. Pero como bien dice regala una sonrisa, y eso es lo que haré. Tal vez no tenga las mejores formas de relato o escritura. Pero espero que este fanfic sea un buen regalo de Navidad para todos los que me siguen leyendo después de todo~**

**¡Gente a disfrutar las fiestas! Una pensaría en algo medianamente tierno o lindo para regalar... Sigan soñando que les daré eso de regalo. Este es un buen desmadre de un cliché: Salvemos la navidad. Si, es algo muy común pero no teniendo a estos "actores".**

**Disfrútenlo****...**

_**Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Y Santa Claus es marca registrada del Polo Norte.**_

* * *

Esta historia comenzó el día en que un joven se encontraba caminando por la ciudad, caminaba con su típica cara de malhumorado mientras solo pensaba en una cosa "que deseaba que nadie supiera que seguía con vida". Su nombre era Ryuga, y desde casi dos meses todos aquellos que le conocieron tanto en Battle Bladers, como en el torneo mundial y como un blader legendario, sabían que aun estaba con vida. A él no le gustaba eso, y más porque ahora debía de vivir tratándolos como sus "amigos", bueno solo lo intentó una vez y no le gustó. Ryuga quería escaparse de ese lugar, y todo giraba a una fecha... la víspera de Navidad. Era la fecha donde todos tenían una "tregua" y comenzaban a llevarse bien, pero él se negaba a ello.

Era 24 de Diciembre, también conocido como Noche Buena, y el emperador dragón se encontraba solo en las calles, hasta que...

-¡Ah!

Yuki estaba corriendo en dirección a la WBBA cuando al doblar en una esquina chocó con Ryuga. El peli-blanco al verlo frunció el ceño y gruñó-. Lárgate de mi vista mocoso. No estoy con ánimos de tolerarte- dijo con frustración Ryuga, mientras continuaba su camino. Yuki estaba pensativo, para él la época de Noche Buena y Navidad era para unir a todo pero no para estas cosas, así que solo tomo una bolsa que se le había caído y continuó su camino en dirección a la WBBA.

Por su parte, Ryuga estaba cansado de ver muñecos de nieve, atuendos navideños, y tipos raros disfrazados de Santa Claus juntando dinero para los más necesitados, él solo estaba buscando paz y un lugar donde poder entrenar... Y tras un par de horas encontró un lugar perfecto. En ese lugar no habían nadie y no había demasiada nieve, lo que Ryuga contemplaba con satisfacción-.-Al fin un lugar donde nadie me...

-Jo jo jo ¡Feliz Navidad!

Ryuga miró al cielo y vio a un hombre disfrazado de Santa Claus en un trineo que parecía volar-. ¡Ya estoy cansado de estas payasadas! ¡Ese gordo es falso al igual que esta estúpida festividad!- tomó su lanzador y lanzó a L-Drago en dirección al trineo. El impacto fue fuerte, había provocado una explosión y unas fuertes caídas. Ya que L-Drago había caído junto con el trineo, el gordo falso y los "renos", Ryuga no tuvo más opción que acercarse a ellos, pero al llegar y ver lo que vio se quedo en un estado de shock. El "gordo falso" estaba titilando, lo que solo podía significar que...- Ohh... Esto... Debe ser... Una broma... ¡El no es Santa Claus, Ryuga! ¡Santa Claus NO existe!

Santa Claus miró a Ryuga y le entrengó una lista enrollada-. No estoy en condiciones de poder repartir los regalos... Tu ovacionaste que la Navidad corra peligro... Ahora te toca salvarla...- dijo Santa Claus, y cerró sus ojos cayendo desmayado. Los renos se acercaron a él y agacharon sus cabezas, su dueño y amigo no despertaría hasta pasada la Navidad.

El emperador dragón miró a los renos y luego la lista-. Esto no pasara- dijo y lanzó la lista dentro del trineo. Se estaba yendo... Dejando a todos sin Navidad.

-Señor Ryuga, creo que deberia hacerse responsable de sus actos- es voz era muy conocida para Ryuga, y más que nada... la odiaba-. Se que puede no le guste pero hay muchos niños que solo tienen este día para poder ser felices- Ryuga seguía alejándose de allí.

-Ryuga por favor...- habló Kenta. Ryuga se detuvo y miró tanto a Kenta, como a Yuki-. Navidad es algo que debe ser una alegría para todos y no para ninguno...

Ryuga exhaló un enorme suspiro de fatiga y resignación-. Ustedes ganan, pero si me condenaron a esto ustedes dos vendrán conmigo- ambos se acercaron a Ryuga y le miraron-. ¿Qué hay que hacer?

Yuki revisó los hogares que aun no habían recibido sus obsequios de Navidad y sonrió-. Tenemos suerte solo quedan las de Metal City- dijo el joven con anteojos y fijó su vista en el pequeño peli-verde- ¿Qué haces Kenta?

Kenta estaba buscando algo en el interior del trineo-. Buscando la lista de niños malos, pero encontré algo más extraño- dijo el pequeño, y del trineo saco un disfraz de Santa Claus y dos disfraces de duendes. Ryuga y Yuki intercambiaron miradas y luego las volvieron a fijar en Kenta-. ¿No seria divertido si...?

-No- contestó de antemano Ryuga.

-Pero...

-No.

-¿Y si...?

-No.

-Por favor...

-...- Ryuga miró la mirada suplicante de Kenta y suspiró-. Esta bien.

Yuki estaba impresionado con lo que acababa de ver. "Oficialmente, Kenta es la debilidad de Ryuga" pensó antes de tomar uno de los trajes de duendes y ponérselo. Ryuga y Kenta también se pusieron los trajes y a ninguno de los tres le quedaba nada mal. Yuki tomó un manual de instrucciones llamado: Aprende a volar un trineo mágico en 5 simples pasos. Los tres se subieron en el trineo-. Aquí dice: "Paso uno: abróchense los cinturones"- los tres abrocharon sus cinturones-. "Paso dos: asegúrense de que los renos estén en linea"- después de comprender de que significaba que estén uno detrás del otro en dos filas, y de revisar de que así fuese Kenta y Ryuga miraron a Yuki-. "Paso tres: tomar las riendas"- Ryuga tomó las riendas de los renos-. "Paso cuatro: mover la palanca de atrás hacia adelante"- Ryuga movió la palanca-. "Paso cinco: apretar el botón rojo"- Ryuga presionó el botón rojo y el trineo salió disparado al cielo. Yuki estaba con el manual en la cara y Kenta sintió algo parecido a un pre-infarto-. Hay más... "Advertencia: El trineo no esta equipado con bolsas de aire, y dos de los tres cinturones puedes venir fallados"- Kenta palideció y Ryuga se quedo en blanco mientras dejaba que los renos les guiaran-. "Advertencia dos: Suerte con los fuegos artificiales"- el castaño se detuvo en sus palabras y las volvió a analizar-. Moriremos...

Los renos, y con ellos el trineo y los tres bladers, comenzaron a ir en picada-. ¡Ahhhhhhh!- gritaron Yuki y Kenta. Ryuga tiró de las riendas y los renos comenzaron a acender nuevamente-. Eres mi héroe...

-Cállense los dos y revisen a que casa debemos ir- exclamó con rabia Ryuga.

Yuki revisó la lista y abrió los ojos a más no poder. Una sonrisa nerviosa se formó en su rostro-. E-Esto e-es bro-broma... por favor que sea una broma...- Kenta miró a Yuki-. Es... la casa de Kyoya...- Ryuga frenó el trineo de golpe, dejando suspendido en el aire el trineo. Kenta abrió la boca de tal forma que parecía llegar hasta el suelo del trineo-. ¿Qué hacemos?

-¿Y yo qué sé? Solo son un duende shockeado- exclamó Kenta y se lanzó dentro del saco lleno de regalos-. ¡Vean esto!- lanzó fuera del saco un libro llamado: ¿Cómo entender a las mujeres? Que tenia una tarjeta que decia Kyoya Tategami. Yuki comenzó a reírse y a Ryuga se le formó una sonrisa en el rostro. Al menos la estaban pasando bien ¿no?-. Si no se reían con eso les mostraba el regalo de Hikaru- Ryuga regresó al control del trineo y aterrizó en el tejado de la casa de la familia Tategami-. Ya que estas ten- lanzó un regalo que estaba envuelto que decía Kakeru Tategami.

Ryuga tomó ambos regalos y se lanzó dentro de la chimenea. Al llegar a una sala vio como todo estaba muy navideño, localizó fácilmente el árbol de Navidad y dejo los dos regalos, pero algo cerca de allí le llamo la atención... Había una carta de Navidad. Ruga la tomó y revisó el destinatario, mientras una sonrisa algo malvada se formó en su rostro. Guardo la carta en su bolsillo y se asomó por la chimenea-. ¿Cómo voy a...?- pero antes de que terminara de preguntar, algo le succiono por la chimenea y termino nuevamente sentado en el trineo-. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

-No tengo idea- respondió Kenta, quien aun estaba dentro del saco lleno de regalos-. ¿Quién sigue? Así busco el regalo...

Yuki miró el saco y luego la lista-. Sigue... Madoka.

-Acabemos pronto...- dijo Ryuga. El trino avanzó y avanzó hasta que llegaron al tejado de B-Pit. Ryuga bajó del trineo, mientras Kenta le lanzaba un regalo con el nombre: Madoka Amano-. Kenta cuando salga de esa chimenea más vale que tu estes fuera del saco- entró por la chimenea.

Yuki soltó un suspiro-. Kenta... No puedes salir de ahí, ¿verdad?

-No, es que parece que estoy suspendido en el aire...- explicó el peli-verde-. ¿Qué habrá pedido Madoka?

-¿Una nueva caja de piezas para reparar los beys?- Ryuga salió disparado de la chimenea y al llegar al trineo se fueron volando a toda velocidad-. ¡¿Qué pasó?!

-No quieren saberlo- dijo Ryuga, algo impactado-. ¿Quién sigue?- preguntó, volviendo a su temple normal.

Yuki se puso a revisar la lista, y así fue... Niño por niño, Ryuga, Yuki y Kenta, fueron dejando los regalos bajo el árbol de Navidad de cada uno. Benkei, Yu, Tsubasa, Ginga, y todos os demás despertarían con una sonrisa. Solo quedaba una ultima casa-. Muy bien solo nos queda una, y es Hikaru- dijo el castaño. Ryuga sonrió de lado. Desde la casa de Kyoya estaba esperando llegar a aquella residencia ¿cuál seria su cometido?

Después de un buen rato, Kenta salió del saco con un regalo en mano-. Hasta que te dignaste a salir- dijo Ryuga, quien miró de reojo el regalo. Era más pequeño que todos los anteriores, y estaba envuelto en un papel color turquesa. A diferencia de los demás que estaban con el típico papel color rojo y el moño verde. Un par de minutos después aterrizaron en el tejado de la casa de Hikaru-. No me tardare- Ryuga tomó el regalo y se metió en la chimenea. Se sorprendió al entrar y encontrarse con la joven peli-celeste dormida en el sofá. Dejó el regalo y una carta en la pequeña mesita ratonera donde se encontraba un muy pequeño árbol de navidad. El emperador dragón se acercó a la chimenea y salió de ahí. Luego de más de unas sesenta casa ya tenia aprendida la forma de no caerse al regresar al trineo-. Bien de regreso con el gordo noqueado- arrancó el trineo y regresaron al lugar donde se encontraba Santa Claus.

El rechoncho y barbudo hombre que le llevaba alegría a los niños en Navidad estaba sentado en una piedra. Sonrió al ver llegar al trineo, con los renos y los bladers-. Jo jo jo~ No me equivoque al darte esta responsabilidad Ryuga- el joven de ojos dorados miró fijamente a Santa Claus. Santa Claus sonrió aun más-. Bueno mis pequeños, me ire- se sentó en el trineo-. Conserven los trajes- miró a Ryuga-, es un regalo de Navidad- arrancó el trineo y se fue a toda velocidad-. ¡Jo jo jo~! ¡Feliz Navidad!

Ryuga miró al trineo partir. "Es increíble que ese gordo realmente exista" pensó y luego miró a los dos jóvenes disfrazados de duendes-. Sera mejor irnos- dijo y comenzó a alejarse.

-Espera Ryuga, ¿a dónde vamos?

-Señor Ryuga, espere por favor.

El pequeño peli-verde y el joven castaño corrieron hasta alcanzar al emperador dragón-. Iremos a la WBBA, ahí es la fiesta de Navidad ¿no? Aparte no me perdería la cara de Kyoya al saber que Hikaru tiene su carta de amor- comentó. Kenta y Yuki se detuvieron y miraron a Ryuga. ¿Una carta de amor escrita por Kyoya? ¿Un Ryuga amable? ¡Y habían visto a Santa Claus! Oficialmente creyeron que ese era un aviso del fin del mundo-. ¿Vienen o qué?- ambos reaccionaron y fueron con él.

El único pensamiento que tenían Yuki y Kenta era el de "Hay que aprovechar este momento"

_FIN._

* * *

**Bueno~ Esta fue mi versión rara de "Salvemos la Navidad". Ahora... Me imagino que ninguno de ustedes se pudo imaginar a Ryuga así vestido, pero como hace un año le disfracé de duende, esto no es mucha cosa jejeje.**

**Bien espero que tenga felices fiesta, y nos estamos leyendo mis locos~ Con suerte yo saldre viva de estas fiesta... Recuerden que~ Este es momento de que todos estemos unidos. Si un corazón se llena de odio, ya no es un corazón.**

**Mata-nee y ¡Feliz Navidad!**


End file.
